


The War Children

by Elizabeth_Marie_Jones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Marie_Jones/pseuds/Elizabeth_Marie_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petunia Dursley doesn't hold with all that Roman Wizarding nonsense. Her line is Celtic and she'll be dammed if those Roman Freaks fuck up her nephew the same way they did her sister. </p>
<p>There are more things in heaven and earth then are dreamt of in your philosphy. -Hamlet (1.5. 167-8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Raven and The Dog

It was a night like any other. The moon was out, the sky was clear, and the village church bell had just rung for the ninth time. In the village stood a house. Small but well-kept and home to an equally small yet unkempt family. This family consisted of a young man alive with mischief, a young lady with fire in her eyes, and a small baby boy who only moments before finally fell asleep. 

“I’m taking Harry upstairs before you have a chance to wake him up again James.” the young lady hissed at the now identified James. 

“Come on Lily! You have to admit it was funny.” he crowed.

“No, I really don’t.” she snapped and began walking up the stairs with the babe Harry in her arms.

James started to follow her when suddenly both of them shuddered and turned towards the door. 

“That better not be...” Lily started

“It’s not.” James cut her off pulling out a thin stick from his pocket at the same time.

Lily paled and turned running up the steps. Her hair just managed to clear the corner of the hallway when the front door was blasted of the hinges.

James threw up his hands to shield his face from debris as a green light shot from the doorway engulfing him moments before the wood hit him.

From the doorway entered shadowed figure. His black cloak swirled around him. 

“Find them” he rasped. And as if at his command a large gray rat scrambled up the steps, down the hallway and stopped just shy of the only closed door. The cloaked figure ghosting after it. Moments later came two screams.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight was peeking over the horizon and already there were two ravens in her yard circling a dead snake. That did not bode well. She tutted to herself. This, the day after being stalked by that unnatural cat, almost certainly spelled disaster. She sighed turned away from the window and started down the stairs while pulling on her dressing gown. Heading towards the front door she snagged the crate of empty milk bottles that had been sitting on the hallway table and opened the door. 

Sitting on her doorstep was an injured child wrapped a thin blanket with an envelope on top. She did not scream. She did not let the bottles fall and break further injuring the child and preventing the family from getting fresh milk from the milk man that morning. Perhaps in another universe she did.

But this is not that universe. In this universe, she pursed her lips and her eyes flashed with anger. She stepped over the babe and placed her milk bottles on the porch looking at the yard again. The feasting ravens were gone and in their place laid a dog staring at her with a baby raven between his paws. She nodded curtly towards them and they faded talking her anger with them.

Sighing she turned back to the babe. 

‘First things first,’ she thought carefully picking up the child and carrying him into the house. Without waking him she unwrapped him from the blanket and placed him the kitchen bassinet. Then she took the envelope and opened it. Her eyes danced across the page and then she snorted crumbled the letter and threw it into the garbage. 

She glanced at the clock. Thirty minutes until her husband and own child awoke. Good.

“Hello, there Harry.” She whispered to the babe, “Those ridiculous freaks have gone and made life difficult for our family again, now haven’t they?” She sighed, picked Harry up and carried him back into the hallway. Stopping at the door under the stairs she pulled open the latch and set the child down on a soft cloth. 

“You’re just going to have to wait here until after Vernon’s gone.” She sighed and after turning on the light for the cupboard, she shut the door. Today’s going to be a sighing day. She just knew it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, after breakfast and sending off Vernon to work, she hefted up her son and marched across the street. Knocking on the door she waited while idly playing with her sons fingers. As the door started to rattle she dropped the hand she was playing with and sniffed several times to make her eyes water and then let herself start to tremble. The door finally opened and a middle aged woman stepped out onto the porch.

“Petunia, darling why are you over so early in the morning and with the young mister of the house as well!”

“Oh, Gracie,” she wailed, “It’s horrible, I received a phone call right after Vernon left my sister and her husband were murdered last night! I have to get downtown and I couldn’t reach Vernon on the phone and there are so many things I need to take care off and I have no idea if my nephew is alright and I was hoping you could watch Dudley while I,” She stopped and let her voice shake, “take care of everything?”

Gracie gasped, “Of course darling! I can watch him all day if need be. Do you need anything else?”

Petunia shook her head and pressed Dudley into Gracie’s hand while handing her the baby bag she had on her shoulder. “I don’t know how long this will take, thank you Gracie.” She gasped out before turning and running back into her house. 

“Well, she said to herself, “the news should be spread throughout the entire neighborhood by the time Vernon gets home.” Opening the door to the cupboard under the stairs she looked down at still sleeping Harry. 

“Good, now...” She muttered while picking him up “to back the story with paperwork and find out just what those freaks did to Lily.” She grabbed the bag on the table packed with Dudley s baby things and went to the car. After securing Harry in the baby seat she started the car.


	2. Chapter Two

The secretary behind the desk looked up as Petunia entered the building with Harry in the child’s carrier in one hand and a large paper bag in the other.

“Can I help you madam?” he said while looking distastefully at the sleeping baby. In revenge Petunia put Harry’s carrier down right on top of his papers while digging through her purse with her now free hand.

“It’s here, give me a moment.” She replied finally managing to pull a card out of the bottom of her bag. The card was strange. It was the size of a credit card or business card but had no long string of numbers or identifying information on it. It was a dark black color, so dark it seemed to absorb the light around it. You could be excused for thinking it was blank but if you looked closely at it you could see the outlining of a raven taking off into flight drawn on thinly in red. 

The man behind the desk paled as soon as he saw it. He leaned back as far as possible without vacating his chair. 

“My apologies madam, you’ll want to take the elevator then. Swipe the card in the card reader and it’ll take you to the correct floor.” The man quickly stuttered out while reaching behind him to press a button previously hidden from view. The button caused the wall to the right of the desk to swing open revealing it in fact to have been a well disguised door. 

Petunia quickly picked up Harry’s carrier and walked down the newly revealed hallway. The door slammed shut behind her. As she reached the elevator bank the third one opened and she entered before taking the card and swiping it in lue of pressing a button. The elevator jerked into motion.

After a minute or so the doors opened to a cavernous room. Petunia stepped into the room which was lit by a string of candelabras along the walls. As she walked forward her steps echoed. At the far end of the room waited the only other occupant working quietly at the comparatively massive desk. As Petunia neared the occupant looked up.

“Madam Evans, surprising, we had our biyearly meeting only a month ago as I recall.” The speaker was short and round her long hair stringy and sparse upon her head. Her long fingers dropped the pen.

“Lady Griphook. Your services were excellent as always; however, I’ve come across a new responsibly as it were.” Petunia replied placing Harry down right on the edge of the desk. 

“The Potter Boy, interesting. Healer Alia will want to see him.” Griphook stated watching Petunia take glass bottle, after glass bottle from the paper bag she brought. 

“Honey Wine. A bottle for a service I request today.” Petunia stated.

“Acceptable” Griphook nodded. “Now let’s dispense with the formalities.” she continued raising an eyebrow. When Petunia nodded her agreement, Griphook continued. “What exactly do you want done?”

“I would like to have him seen by Healer Alia, as well as getting his affairs in order. I require papers for him to live in the mundane world. Preferably matching the cover story I’ve already spread... Petunia trailed off. 

“What happened to my sister?” She asked softly. Before shaking herself, “I’m also claiming him of my line.” She looked at Griphook challengingly. 

“Very Well, open those bottles and I’ll get started,” Griphook replied turning to ring the bell next to her desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for a beta. Also I'm going to edit this more later... probably. Sleep deprived writing is the best yet strangely almost imposable to follow later on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently looking for a Beta. Also for future chapters this may be filled with references I used for the fic. There's definitely going to be some heavy Celtic mythology going on and smudges of Roman/Greek. Whether any other mythos shows itself well.... well see


End file.
